


When the Mist Rises

by Nature_Nymph



Series: The Calm Before the Storm [5]
Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: As soon as the mist lifted, Casca awoke as if nothing had happened, only to see that Guts had quite a different experience. Set in the Golden Age Arc Movie timeline.
Relationships: Casca & Guts (Berserk), Casca/Guts (Berserk)
Series: The Calm Before the Storm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925734
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	When the Mist Rises

It was a slow arousal from her sleep. Casca didn’t want to get up, but a peculiar voice in her head (or dream? She wasn’t sure what she was dreaming about, if she was at all) told her it was time to. Her body relented as she took that first deep breath and opened her eyes. 

In the first split second of winking awake, what Casca awoke to did look like it came out of a dream: a picturesque and roaring waterfall with a cool mist rising from its base; it even had a rainbow. Birds were singing their late summer tunes and butterflies gave their last dance. The sky was still blue and bright, though the sun was taking a noticeable dip toward the horizon, and the large tree Casca sheltered under was casting a darker shadow. How long had she been out her? Why was she out here again?

In the second split second, it all came flooding back, and Casca noticed two very important things: she was still naked, and Guts was gone. His cape was still underneath her, though, and she saw his scattered clothes and gear alongside her own in her peripheral. More confused than alarmed, Casca gave herself a few more winks, a yawn with a slight stretch and turned over, revealing that his sword was gone too. 

Guts was gone and his sword was too – AND he was naked. That couldn’t have been a good sign and Casca began to feel uneasy being alone and vulnerable in the middle of the wilderness. Before she got the chance to dart up in panic, she was greeted with a very comforting – and very delectable – sight a few meters away. She relaxed again and let all the memories of the last few hours come back as she eyed up and down her lover’s bare backside, his large sword held ironically flaccid in his hands. Casca body twinged in pleasure at her own illicit thoughts and decided it would be a nice treat for Guts to turn around to see her looking... wanting of him. As this was new territory for her, she mirrored her body in the manner of one of the many, many reclined and nude marble statues she recalled seeing on the palace grounds of Wyndam, the statues that all the nobles seemed to be infatuated with. Casca admitted that she felt a bit silly doing this, but she also recalled seeing some explicit Kushan art books stashed away in Guts’ tent long ago, so she felt good in knowing that she wasn’t the only one imitating art…

With one hand propping her head and the other lazily splayed on her hip, one knee slightly pointed, Casca spoke. “Was this your usual morning training up in the mountains for the last year?”

Guts’ reaction wasn’t what she was expecting. His shoulders jolted as though he was spooked. When he turned to look back at her, Casca noticed that there was true confusion in his eyes, as if he was surprised that she was awake and aware. Guts’ lip parted as if to speak, then closed to compose his thoughts before asking, “… did you just - ? Did you see…?”

Casca noticed that small droplets had formed on his brow, not the type of sweat he accumulated through his rigorous training routine, but a cold sweat from nervousness. Casca broke her form as the feeling of uneasiness returned to her, because this meant one thing: Guts was scared. The question was, of what?

“Guts?” Casca asked. Her body changed position out of her growing alertness. Her voice and expression changed to match, stern but scared. “What’s going on?”

Before Casca could spur into action – she had already started covering herself with her cape – she saw Guts’ figure relax, if just a little bit. “It’s… It’s probably nothing,” he reassured as he let out a sigh. Propping the massive sword on his shoulder, he turned to walk back to her. “We should leave.” Casca saw him dart his eyes behind him through the calm of his voice.

“Guts… what did you see?” Casca’s voice was sterner and less scared now, but she was still on edge and she knew Guts wasn’t telling her something. 

When he reached the tree, resting the sword against its trunk, Guts crouched down to Casca’s level, this time with a smile. “Eh, thought I saw something in the distance. Probably just a wolf. Still not a good sign if it was.” Not a good sign at all. Guts only faltered for one second before Casca picked up on his inner distress. Her empathy impressed him – and he loved her for it – but Guts really didn’t want her to worry or to vet him on what he just saw. It was too much for even him to handle at that moment. Was what he just experienced even real?

He noticed that Casca’s expression hadn’t changed, and he returned it with a canine-revealing smirk, a signature of his. “Well, if you don’t want some big wolf coming from behind to eat you – actually, I think I’d join him, with you splayed out in the open looking like some buck-naked marble statue.”

Casca frowned and pursed her lips as her cheeks reddened. He noticed.

“What? You thought I wouldn’t notice you?” As if he took the words right out of her thoughts. He leaned a bit closer to her. “I’ll take the first bite out of you as a favor. Maybe… right…” Casca felt a firm grip covering her right breast. “… Here.”

Casca’s glare was bright. “… You fool.”

“Hey - what did we just talk about with that word?” He fake-scolded.

“That we both knew that you were one?” At saying this, Casca was able to lighten up and grin at Guts’ expense.

“HA. You got me.” Only then did he release her breast. That was good enough for him. At least it sounded like she would ease off him a bit, so he could go on to divert her a bit more. “How’d you sleep?”

Casca inhaled deeply before giving an airy response. “The best sleep I’ve had all year.” She wasn’t exaggerating. She hadn’t had a true night’s rest ever since Guts left and Griffith’s capture. Any stent of sleep she had was out of pure exhaustion and she was usually plagued with nightmares and bad memories. This time, though, it was a blissful exhaustion. 

“That’s good,” Guts replied, bending down to kiss her crown and began retracting from her to stand. His body jolted once he felt a warm touch on his lower abdomen, very close to his loins. She stroked him in a circular motion.

“Are you going to put me to sleep like this more often?” Casca asked, her voice still airy but with a hint of seductiveness. Her hand moved to hold Guts’, tempting him down to her level again, which he complied. “Or, should I put you to sleep instead?”

Guts couldn’t help but release a soft groan at the thought of what Casca wanted to do – of what he wanted to do to her. “I actually had more creative ways of doing so in fact,” he stroked her cheek in return of her touch, but he stopped as his lips slipped into something more serious, “but I think it’s time for us to rejoin the others now.”

Casca knew he was right. She tried to hide both her disappoint and apprehension. “Very well,” she let her hands slip as he got up to fetch their clothes. She was going to follow, but instead stayed back, merely sitting up to begin readjusting herself to walking. She also wanted to enjoy the last sight of Guts’ voluptuous backside and cock before being hidden by his trousers. 

“I never would have thought of you as the sort to pout, commander,” he said after he finished fastening his trousers. He gathered the rest of their clothes and a few of their hardware before coming back to her.

“Oh?” Casca hugged her knees. “Why is that?”

“Well, for one you’re normally not cute-looking,” he said matter-of-factly. He plummeted down with the bundle of goods without paying mind to Casca’s changing expression. “You have the lips for it but you’re so tight-lipped whenever you’re shoutin’ and givin’ orders.”

“… Oh, I am, am I?”

Guts went on, separating his belongings from hers. As he did so he threw a garment haphazardly at Casca’s face, and it hung from her head before falling into her lap. “And you also don’t have the attitude for it. You’re too serious and scary, not soft and sweet, like Princess Char - ”  
If he wasn’t so busy talking, Guts could have prevented not just the cluster of leaves and sticks from colliding with his face, but also how some of it landed in his open mouth. He sputtered and spitted the detritus from his mouth as Casca began to dress, first with her tunic. She rolled his eyes and shook her head. He never learns to keep his mouth shut. 

She stood up to shimmy on her breaches, but rather than walk off to give herself some privacy, she allowed for Guts to enjoy the view of her backside that her tunic did a poor job at covering. She smirked at seeing Guts finish brushing himself off, face flustered with a resentful frown, but not physically objecting because he did have a nice view. That wasn’t the only reason she smirked, though, as it was good to take Guts’ mind off of…

Casca’s smirk dissipated as she looked beyond the tree and into the woods, which were certainly becoming darker. Soon the wolves would be coming out to prey.

If it was a wolf that Guts feared at all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since posting something new! Since my first year of grad school is finally complete and we're all in quarantine (that is, you SHOULD all be in quarantine if you know what's good for us all), I guess I have more time on my hand, right? 
> 
> I wanted this to be straight forward serious and sensual but I couldn't resist inserting some couple banter. 
> 
> Did you catch the foreshadowing? I wasn't even intending to write that. It just... happened.
> 
> Small in comparison TO THAT LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! T_T


End file.
